Grand Kai
| birthday =Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 150 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Red | bloodtype =Unknown | unusual features =Mohawk | allegiance = | previous allegiance = | occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Hiei | previous partner = Unknown Kai | address = (Before Death) | marital status = | education = | family = | status = Unknown (Presumed Dead) | weapons = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = }} Grand Kai (大界王, Dai Kaiō; lit. "Grand Kaio" or "Grand Lord of the Worlds") was the young Kai who oversaw the four Kais of the time, North Kai, West Kai, South Kai and East Kai, who ruled over the four quadrants of the universe. Presumed to be dead, his disembodied spirit has recently appeared to the Siayan Hiei and has started acting as a guide and mentor for the young Saiyan. He was the wielder of the legendary , though the whereabouts of the sword following his death are unknown and his spirit has so far been unwilling to share that information with anyone. Overview Appearance Tall and well built, Grand Kai is light skinned, sports a bright red mohawk, and has bright green eyes. He is normally dressed in a variation of the clothing worn by most Kai, with the Z Sword being worn on his back. He also wears a golden head band that covered the bald parts of his head. Personality Grand Kai was known as a kind and just, yet firm ruler. He was known to spend very little time on , rather spending his time travelling the Universe, visiting young worlds and often helping fledgling civilizations by spending years with them and teaching them. Stories of his deeds soon became a part of culture of many of the people he helped and he became a figure of legend, known throughout the galaxy by different names, but always as a a kind teacher and healer. But despite his philanthropic activities, he did not ignore his duties as a Kai and was always mindful of the effects his actions or lack of action could have on the Universe and tried his best to always do what was best for the Universe at large. Biography Thousands of years ago, a group of managed to escape from the and attacked , hellbent on revenge. In a conflict that lasted for weeks, the Makaioshin were were ultimately defeated and sent back to the Demon Realm, but not before they managed to poison numerous trees. All but one of the trees died within days, but the last one was kept alive by the efforts of the healing powers of an elder Kaioshin. The tree bore one last golden fruit before shriveling up and dying. Born from that fruit was a weak and sickly with bright red hair. Gallery GK Full.jpg grand kai.png tapion_8_by_oogamishiguma-d4njp5f.png Category:Deity Category:Kai Category:Kais